The Coyote Gunsman of Beacon
by Rylesk
Summary: Coyote Starrk the Primera Espada of Hueco Mundo is given a second chance at life. What happens when he meets a certain blonde woman that calls herself a huntress. how will he react when he is offered to become a professor. and will he finally be able to find someone or will he live alone as he did before? Read to see how out how our favorite arrancar survives in remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**The Coyote Gunsman Of Beacon**

 **Chapter 1 The Arrival: Welcome to Beacon**

 **[Coyote S. x Glynda G]**

 **Okay so this is a bleach x RWBY fanfic and i also plan on doing a lot with this. But for now here are the pairings. Firstly coyote x glynda (DUH), arkos, flower power (ren x nora) XD, white rose, bumblebee, and finally cardin x velvet. I know weird but i can make it work. So i plan to make it where cinder and her group end up joining the good guys against an oc. Kay? So now enjoy.**

 **Coyote: disclaimer: ikuto16 does not own bleach or RWBY. the characters and their stories go to TV TOKYO, Tite Kubo, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Please support the official releases.**

3rd pov

(in fake karakura town.)

Coyote starrk is left still breathing after having a giant gash through his chest. Shunsui stood over him. "Come on Coyote. You don't have to keep going you know how much i hate fighting." coyote looked up at shunsui "what do you care? Lilynette is gone. She was all i had left, and now she's gone. Just go ahead and finish it." Coyote said. Shunsui looked at him with sad eyes, "you really cared for her didn't you?" he asked. "All my life. As long as i can remember. I have been alone. My spiritual pressure was so large that anyone i came across would wither away. This continued until i split myself into two separate beings whether she or i was the original i don't care. We were there, and we didn't accidently kill each other. We were no longer lonely. Then aizen came and showed me the espada the ones i could be around. Though i hated him with every cell in my body. He sent us here to be killed one by one and didn't even care. LOOK! Lilynette is dead. And where is he? Wondering how he will 'deal' with us. So why even try anymore?"

Shunsui thought for a second. " what if i could help you?" he asked. Coyote looked up, "what?" shunsui didn't blink."i said what if i could help you?" coyote hesitated then asked, "what do you mean?" shunsui then made his swords go back to normal, "I mean I can send you to an alternate dimension where one you will find it easy to fight whatever is there, two you keep every bit of your energy and you keep your powers. Three the people there won't be affected by your spiritual pressure even if you go to 100%. And not only will you keep your memories you will be given the knowledge of that world too."

Coyote listened but he was sold when he heard he could be around people. That's all he wanted. "Very well, what do i have to do?" he asked. "Just stay there." he said then turned and put his hand out, "Akai bara no yō ni watashinoyume o mitashi, anata ga yasumu basho ni watashi o michibiite kuremasu. Hakujin wa tsumetaku, roiyaru tesuto no futan wa tsuneni akogaredesu. Kuroi kemono wa kage kara orimasu. Kiiro no utsukushi-sa wa kin o moyasu. Aita! Remunanto e no doa!"

("Red like roses fills my dreams and leads me to the place you rest. White is cold and always yearning burdened by the royal test. Black the beast descends from shadows. Yellow beauty burns gold. Open! Door to remnant!")

With this a door appeared on the upper left hand side was a red square with a black and red rose in the center. On the upper right hand side was a white square with a much whiter circle with arrows poking out in a symmetrical pattern. On the bottom left hand side was black with a yellow burning heart. Finally in the bottom right hand side was a purple square with a black belladonna flower in the center. Shunsui opened the door to show a black and red portal. "Just go through and everything i said will become true." he said. "I'm giving you a second chance… don't screw it up." coyote looked at him. Then back to the portal. Then he began to walk toward the portal. Before he stepped through he looked at shunsui one last time. "Thank you shunsui. I won't forget it." and with that he jumped in.

(in remnant)

'Well i guess i made it but i need to come up with a good story' coyote thought. After twenty minutes he came up with something. With that he picked his head up and nailed it in the ground knocking himself out. He knew what he was doing he had to make it believable if people found him in an alleyway. So he purposely dropped his hierro (steel skin) to knock himself out.

(five minutes later)

"Hey, please wake up. Are you okay?" a feminine voice came. It sounded legitimately worried. Coyote cracked open one of his eyes to see a beautiful sight. There was a blonde haired woman who had her hair braided over her shoulder. The bangs on the right side of her head were curled. She wore a white shirt and black skirt with black stockings and black boots. She also had a black cape with the inside purple. He then tilted his head to the side to see a riding crop. Then looked back up at her she wore glasses but what really captivated him were her eyes. A beautiful vivid green. He then noticed she was blushing. "Why are you staring at me like that?" well he never lied before and he wasn't going to stop now. "Your eye's they're beautiful." she blushed even harder stuttering out a "thank you". He sat up and looked around. "Do you remember what happened?" she asked. He looked at her then back towards the busy road. "Yeah, there were two guys trying to rob a man. I fought them off long enough for the man to escape but during that time one of them got me from behind."

Then they heard a huge crash. "Let's go!" he said getting up they saw a girl in red fighting a bunch of thugs. Then a man with a cane shot at her then tried to escape but the girl caught up. Coyote used sonido to get to the top of the building. The man was in a bulkhead. He then threw a fire dust crystal at the girl coyote quickly sonido in front of the girl and sliced the crystal in half but didn't see the projectile coming. He blocked but didn't feel the hit. He looked up to see a purple glyph. He then watched as the blonde woman began to fight them back. They then attempted to escape. Coyote then tried to fire a cero but missed and with that he collapsed. "Are you okay?" the blonde woman asked "yes just tired. It took a lot more out of me than expected." he then stood up to see the red dressed girl there. "You're a real huntsman and huntress." she said in awe. Then got real happy. "Can i have your autographs?"

Later in a hallway, coyote waited for the woman to come out like she said. After ten minutes the red girl came out the the other woman motioned him in. When he came in he saw a silver haired man, "please sit." coyote went over to a seat and sat down. "Do you know who i am?" asked the man. He gained the basic knowledge of the world such as dust the four kingdoms where he was. What he was going to fight. But not the knowledge of anyone on the planet. "No , i'm afraid not." the man smiled. "I am professor ozpin. And i am the headmaster of beacon academy." the woman stepped up. "And i am glynda goodwitch assistant headmistress." she blushed a little while saying this.

Ozpin looked at him. "And i know quite well who you are… Coyote Starrk." coyote looked up at ozpin shocked. "How?" "i am good friends with kyoraku shunsui." coyote then relaxed. Shunsui must have told ozpin about him. "I'll get straight to the point i want you to be a professor here at beacon." ozpin said. Coyote looked up at this. A professor? What was he thinking. "You see now that you've arrived hollows have awoken. You can teach students about hollows, and while you are here you can find new members to make up the espadas." coyote then went into deep thought. It was worth a shot. "Very well.' coyote stated. "Good classes start two days from now. Glynda show coyote where he will start sleeping." glynda nodded.

Glynda and coyote walked down the hallway toward where coyote would be sleeping. Glynda then looked at coyote, "What you said earlier. About my eyes. Did you mean it?" he looked at her confused, but recovered. "Yeah, i meant it why?" he said in a low voice. "It's just… no one ever gave me any praise before. I have what you would call a strict personality so people are kind of scared of me because most of the time the believe i'm angry or in a bad mood." coyote listened to her.

(FLASHBACK TO HUECO MUNDO)

"Where I came from, for as long as i can remember. I was alone. Everyone i came across slowly withered away under the strength of my spiritual pressure. One day i couldn't take the loneliness and split myself in two. Her name was lilynette. A small girl. She looked at least eight. But she was there. Weather i was the original or her we didn't care. We had each other to fight the loneliness in those godforsaken deserts. She also had a 'strict' personality. Trying to keep me from being lazy and kept telling me to what to do. I learned to deal with it. I also learned." he looked at glynda. "Even the hardest of hearts can be softened." with that she blushed. Even though they showed up at his door she didn't want to stop about hearing where he came from. "Please tell me more about where you came from. And who you are?" he looked at the door. "Sure come in."

They walked into the room and he put on a couple of cups of coffee. (BGM MORNING REMEMBRANCE 20MIN VERSION) [just listen to the song until i say the music stops it goes well with this part] "Where i came from wasn't easy." he started. (spoiler loooong story) "i was born in a world called Hueco Mundo. A desert world with nothing. The trees were made of solidified spiritual pressure or Reishi. No water existed in this world. And only hollows lived there." "hollows?" she asked "i heard that word from professor ozpin but what are they?" he continued.

"Hollows are demonic creatures born to kill and eat souls. I should know." he pulled open his shirt and she gasped. On his chest was a huge hole that went straight through his body. But no blood came out. "I'm one too. Hollows are known for the hole anywhere on the torso and a bone like mask on one's face. There are several types of hollows most are menos which have three types. First is the gillians which are the weakest of the hollows. The eat other hollows to gain power." glynda looked shocked. "They eat their own kind?" coyote nodded, "yes. When enough is eaten the transform into a menos grande. They are strong but still they are unintellegent. They continue to eat other hollows. But the number one thing a menos grande is known for is it's cero."

"What is that?" asked glynda. "Coyote walked over to the window and opened it. He looked out and glynda began to notice a blue light then a giant blast shot from the front of coyote. He turned and looked at her. "That is cero. Though the menos grande cero is red. Again when they eat enough they transform again into an adjucha. This type of hollow forms it's own personality. But they are animalistic. Like beast. They only want nothing but bloodshed and power. When the get enough power they turn into what is called a vasto lorde, or king of hollows. Another route is to take of part of one's mask to obtain the power of a soul reaper or death god." he waited to see if she needed explaining. When he saw she understood he continued. "When this happens they become what is know as an arrancar. That is what i am." she looked this time she noticed the bone piece around his neck. She nodded. "The arrancars are given a number at birth." she interrupted, "wait so you don't remember what happened before you turned into an arrancar?" he looked down. "No. i don't. But these numbers given to us tell us how strong we are."

"The lower the number the stronger we are. So if one has the number 15 while one has the number 12. 12 is stronger. Then there are the espadas. A group of arrancars ranked 10 and lower." she looked at him, "ozpin said something earlier about that. Were you a member?" he looked out the open window. (BGM END)"...Yes." then looked down. "First there is Yammy Riyalgo. Number 10. A big fellow. But often obsessed with fighting. Truth be told he is the strongest." she looked confused. "Huh? What about number 1?" she asked. "Ah but there is a number lower than one now isn't there?" he asked. "Zero." she whispered. "That's right. You see we arrancars can get stronger through what is called a Resurrección, or sword release. When yammy uses his Resurrección the one flakes away making him number 0." she looked at coyote. "So he's truly the best huh?" he laughed. "Hahaha! No! He may be the strongest but in the end nothing good will come of strength." she looked at him with a hint of impression. "Not if you are too freaking stupid to know how to fight." aaaaand it's gone. "What do you mean?"

"Well he may be strong in his released state but due to his sheer size made it too hard for him to fight. That led to his downfall. Anyway next was Aaroniero Arruruerie number 9. The aspect of death he represents is greed. In place of a head, Aaroniero has a pair of infantile skull-like creatures which float inside a glass capsule filled with red liquid, which is usually covered with a tall white mask. The two skulls speak alternately, the top skull speaks with a deep voice, whereas the bottom one speaks with a childlike voice, often finishing each other's sentences, and refer to themselves as 'we', suggesting that Aaroniero is, to some degree, two separate beings." she nodded, "Did he die to?" he nodded. "A soul reaper killed them."

"Next is Szayelaporro Grantz number eight. The aspect of death he represents is madness, which is displayed through his "mad scientist" personality. The remains of his hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses, and his hollow hole is located in his groin. He thinks highly of himself and often follows his plans down to the finest detail. He is quite sadistic and views others as little more than research material, thinking poorly of non-hollows with the hope that Aizen would wipe them all out. Szayelaporro has a variety of methods for analyzing an opponent's abilities, such as studying the damage done to their former opponents using parasites that serve like cameras. Once doing so, Szayelaporro can nullify the effects of their abilities, making him virtually immune to their attacks. In addition to the immunities gained from studying his opponents, Szayelaporro has a large number of Fracciones which were originally hollows whom he experimented on and personally modified so that he can heal his wounds by eating them."

"Fraccions?" she asked. "They are Arrancar that serve a specific Espada. As proof of their status, the Espada have the right to select subordinates from among the Números to supervise directly. They can choose one or many Fracción, or even none at all." she nodded in understanding. "Next is Zommari Leroux number 7. He is a quiet, reverent, and pragmatic figure that despises Soul Reapers for judging hollows as evil. The aspect of death Zommari represents is intoxication, shown in his worship of Sōsuke Aizen. The remnants of his hollow mask take the form of a necklace made out of teeth and a ridge of spikes running down the center of his forehead, and his hollow hole is located on his right breast."

"Then there is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez number 6. Grimmjow has a defiant, punk attitude towards authority, and can be cowed only by Sōsuke Aizen. Despite his personality, Grimmjow has a sense of honor, repays those he feels he owes a debt to, and is not willing to battle handicapped opponents. Both as an Espada and before his arrancar transformation, Grimmjow leads a close-knit gang of other hollows and dreams of becoming a hollow king himself. A still-articulated right jawbone is all that remains of Grimmjow's hollow mask, and his hollow hole is located on his abdomen."

"Next is Nnoitra Gilga number 5. The aspect of death he represents is despair; this is shown through his opponents losing hope because of being unable to make injuries on his body. He fights for Aizen so that he can find death in battle against a powerful opponent, and claims that the only time he feels truly alive is when he is gurgling on his own blood. He is a misogynist, and hates the idea of a woman being stronger than or outranking a man, particularly himself. Despite wanting the honor of dying a "warrior's death" and being accepted and treated as an opponent's equal in battle, he is not above using unfair methods to claim victory and will even torture and kill opponents who are already exhausted from a previous battle. Nnoitra wears a large eye-patch that covers most of the left side of his face, where the remnants of his hollow mask (a small set of jawbones and teeth) and his hollow hole are located. He was defeated in battle by the previous number three espada nelliel tu oderschvank."

"After that is Ulquiorra Cifer number 4. He is one of the ones i liked didn't talk much but still pretty strong. His name is believed to come from a variation of 'the one who cries' because of the tear marks he has on his face. As an albino hollow ostracized by other dark-colored hollows, Ulquiorra lived a life of loneliness as he lamented his existence before being found by Aizen and made an arrancar. That was one reason i liked him. As a member of the Espada whose aspect of death represents nothingness, Ulquiorra is emotionless with an inability to comprehend the meaning of "heart" and supports his firm belief that what his eye cannot see does not exist. Bent on completing tasks set to him by Sōsuke Aizen, Ulquiorra has no qualms about attacking his own allies if they impede his intent and deems anyone he finds not to be of particular interest to be "trash," and therefore expendable. The remainder of Ulquiorra's hollow mask, partially destroyed before his conversion, forms a broken helmet with a curved horn and covers the left half of his head. His hollow hole has moved since his first appearance; when first introduced it is at the base of his neck, but in later appearances, it is centered just below his collarbone."

"Then there is Tier Halibel number 3. She replaced nelliel when she wanted to quit. She is also the only female Espada. The aspect of death she represents is sacrifice. She appears calm and rarely speaks; when she does, it is fairly serious. In contrast to the majority of her fellow Espada, Halibel prefers not to engage in combat, much less commit acts of unnecessary slaughter; she is content with silently observing the battle between Soul Reapers and Arrancars until it reaches its conclusion and refuses to fight unless she or her Fracciones are challenged or ordered by her superiors. The only reason she wants power is to protect those who she cares about such as her Fracciones."

"Finally there is Baraggan Louisenbairn number 2. The old fart. Thought he would've died by old age. Before becoming an Espada, Barragan was a warlord in Hueco Mundo, ruling from a roofless castle as the self-titled "God of Hueco Mundo", boasting that his palace does not need an actual roof because all the skies of Hueco Mundo are his roof. Aizen, in preparation to defect from the Soul Society, offered Baraggan greater power if he would ally with him. Though he refused the offer, Baraggan was forced to submit after Aizen easily killed many of his followers and bore a grudge against the Soul Reaper through his entire career as an Espada. As an Espada, Baraggan's representation of death is senescence, the death brought on by age. He has the unique ability to control entropy, weakening and slowing down the bodies of enemies who come near to him as if they had become elderly; thus, he can easily avoid the attacks of his opponents. His touch can make the body parts of his enemies age to the point of becoming immovable and useless."

She looked as he stopped talking. "Wait. what about number 1?" he looked at her wided eyed. He had hoped she wouldn't ask. She was very perceptive. "Ah sorry." he then became serious and removed his glove and showed her the number 1 tattooed to the back of his left hand he began to talk as if he were in third person. "Finally there is Coyote starrk number 1. The aspect of death he represents is solitude. His sole Fracción is Lilinette Gingerbuck who is actually a part of him. Naturally created Arrancars, Stark and Lilynette were created from a single hollow that split its soul into two out of loneliness caused by its vast spiritual pressure being too deadly for weaker hollows and lesser beings to be around. Though Starrk does not remember their original hollow form, the fact he had a counterpart for company was comforting. The two encountered Aizen sometime after coming into being and allied with him as they saw him to be someone who can stay with them without dying. Lilynette typically shows the concern that Starrk does not, giving him incentive. Their personalities are foils of a sort: Starrk appears to be lazy and uninterested in fighting, often not fighting at his full power, and Lilinette is apparently aggressive and vicious.

Starrk has a somewhat implied extremely fine visual acuity. Although Lilinette is essentially Starrk's zanpakutō, he has a reiatsu sword which he uses to fight before his release. The Ceros he fires are larger than those of the other Espadas. Lilynette, while aggressive, is weaker and her Cero is described as less powerful than that of a Gillian. Due to their nature, Starrk has to absorb Lilynette back into him in order to assume his Resurrección. Upon releasing Los Lobos Starrk's and Lilynette's reiatsu swords disappear, and Starrk transforms to resemble a gunslinger, gaining a fur-lined suit, a pair of bandoliers, and a left eyepiece resembling Lilynette's mask fragment. Starrk takes on some of Lilynette's personality quirks, becoming more vocal and short tempered. He wields two ornamental guns that fire off ceros in rapid succession, one of the guns being Lilynette with whom he is able to converse. With his right pistol, Starrk can use a cero variety called Cero Metralleta which is a cero that is split into myriads of explosives, with each piece as powerful as his regular cero, and these pieces are fired thousands at a time. However, Starrk's and Lilinette's true ability is to splinter portions of their spirit to create an army of powerful spirit energy wolves that obey their creator's commands and detonate at will. These wolves can also teleport, and they bite Starrk's targets to keep them from escaping. Once they explode or are hit by an attack, they instantly reform, and therefore they are virtually indestructible; however, they can be destroyed only by Kyōraku's bushogoma technique. Though Starrk's guns are sacrificed for him to use their true ability, with most of Lilynette's soul being mixed in the wolves, Starrk can conjure swords for close combat.

During the battle at the fake Karakura town, Starrk is engaged into a duel by Shunsui Kyoraku, to whom he suggests that they pretend to fight until everyone else is done. Lilynette attempts to fight Jushiro Ukitake, who easily disarms her. When Starrk sees the bankai of the other captains, he calls Lilinette and he releases, partly to bribe Shunsui into activating his bankai. Starrk later finds himself also fighting against Ukitake, who views the fight as a 2v2 battle. Later, Wonderweiss arrives and stabs Ukitake, and Starrk fires a Point blank Cero on Kyoraku, temprarily placing him out of the battle. The Visoreds arrive, and Starrk finds himself against the Visoreds Love and Rose. Later, Baraggan is defeated, and Starrk takes great offense to his death; this, along with Lilynette's egging him on, causes Starrk to unleash their true ability on the Visoreds, allowing them to overcome Love and Rose. Before Starrk could deliver the finishing blow, however, he receives a stab from behind coming from Shunsui Kyoraku. He and Starrk fight. Lilynette's being is extinguished once Kyōraku takes out all of Starrk's wolves. The battle ends with Stark fatally wounded by Kyōraku, who then gives Starrk a second chance by coming into remnant."

Glynda listens to this, "why did you talk as if it wasn't you?" he looks up after putting his glove back on. "Because i'm not that man anymore. Though it's funny. A man who doesn't care about power is given so much that no one could live around him so he was condemned to loneliness. Anyway that is all i have to tell. Thank you for listening." she smiles, "of course. You have a good night coyote." he lets her out. "Thank you. You have a good night as well." he then closes the door and smiles. He walks over to the bed and goes to sleep.

(Two days later)

In class: "Hello everyone, as of today I will be your new professor. My name is Coyote Starrk, but you may call me Professor Starrk. Now before we start I don't want to alarm anyone but this time of peace is over." with that a uproar of confused voices began. He raised his spiritual pressure to get their attention. Though it was slightly effective. "QUIET!" the students shut up. "Due to a recent event that is classified. An old enemy has awoken that only i know about. These creature are much like the grimm you know of but much much stronger. They are called hollows." he then showed a sketch of screecher. "These beings are very powerful." he then showed a gillian.

"Hollows are known for the hole anywhere on the torso, and the bone like mask on their face, while grimm do not have a hole, and their mask are shattered. This is a gillian the weakest of the hollows. But do not underestimate it. It is stronger than any grimm that exist in remnant." a boy stood up. "Yes. what is your name and what do you need." Coyote asked. "Name's cardin winchester. So you're telling me that the WEAKEST hollow can kill any of the grimm it comes across?" coyote smiled, "good to see you're paying attention." the boy scowled. "Then just how strong is the strongest hollow?" coyote smirked, "that, cardin, is a good question. The strongest hollow can destroy all four kingdoms in at least a couple of days." "WHAT?!" "do not worry though ozpin has it covered." everyone looked at coyote like he was crazy. "You really expect me to believe that the headmaster can deal with a monster that strong." coyote looked at him with a straight face. "Yes cardin." everyone seemed to relax to see the their teacher was serious. "Now i will give a free one hundred and no homework for tonight if they can answer this question correctly. How… exactly do you kill a gillian?" everyone seemed to think then a girl in white raised her hand. "Yes? Name and answer." he said. "My name is weiss schnee. And i would believe you would kill it like every other grimm." he smiled, "incorrect. But nice try miss schnee." he then looked around the room to see a girl in red and bronze. "Yes? Name and answer." she nodded, "my name is Pyrrha nikos. Does it have to do with the hole in their chest?" he then smirked, "also incorrect, but good guess miss nikos. Anyone else." he saw a boy that was hesitant. "Don't be shy boy what is your name?" the boy looked up, "jaune arc." coyote nodded, "what about you? What is your guess?" jaune looked around then stuttered. "Sl-slice i-it thr-through the m-m-mask?" everyone laughed at such a stupid guess. That was to be expected from a deadlast of beacon though. But everyone shut up when they heard coyote say.

"ABSOLUTELY CORRECT!" everyone looked at him shocked. "Almost every type of hollow can be killed by slicing the mask completely in half. Good job jaune arc! Free one hundred and no homework for tonight. Only vasto lorde and arrancars cannot be killed this way. Which we will get to those later. Now gillians feast upon other hollows to obtain more power and eventually transform into menos grandes. Now here is the weird thing gillians and menos look exactly the same. The difference is their power. Menos are a little bigger but a much much stronger. As you can see." coyote said pointing at the sketches of both hollows on the board. "Gillians and menos grandes are both tall and look like an upside down cone. With a hole in it's torso, spikes on it's neck, and a bone mask. Each mask looks the same. A humanoid face with an elongated nose with six indentations on the nose. Both gillians and menos grande can fire a special attack known as a cero."

"Cero translates to hollow blast. Now can anyone tell me what is spiritual pressure?" everyone looks around but no one knows. "Spiritual pressure is the physical force/pressure that a person's reiryoku creates when released. Now before you ask reiryoku is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It can be used by you and other spiritual beings to provide power for their various abilities. In other words you have another source of power that can be used to give you other abilities. Think of it as a second aura and having multiple semblances. For example HHHNNN!" he grunted raising his spiritual pressure extremely high. Then looked at the students to see they were definitely feeling the effect this time around. "I can put spiritual pressure under my feet then use it to go at incredibly fast speeds. I call it Sonido." with that he disappeared then reappeared in front of the red dressed girl he met that night. "And you too can learn this" he said as he sonido back to the front of the class then lowered his spiritual pressure.

"But back to cero. Cero is the manifestation of spiritual pressure in the form of a high concentrated beam." he then told a student to open a window then to clear a space. He then pointed outside the window. A blue beam charged at his fingertip. "Cero." he said before it fired off. Cardin then jumped up. "Wait. i thought you said only hollows can fire off a cero. Then if you can then that means-" coyote looked at him. "Yes. i too am a hollow." everyone gasped. He undid his shirt to show his partial mask and hole. "But you said hollows were evil. Why are you being nice if you're a hollow." asked the girl in red. "What is your name girl?" "ruby rose." "i see. Truth is… i was evil at one point. But i was given a second chance at life, and i took it." he looked at cardin. "Here is another shocker for you." he took off his glove to show the number one. "I am the strongest hollow. Now do you see why i said it was under control. Ozpin asked me to teach you." everyone looked at him in fear. "Look all i wanted was to have friends to not be lonely anymore. To be liked. That's all i asked for. I am on your side. I will help you during this time of war." everyone saw that he was sincere they then relaxed. The bell then rang. "Now that is it for today you are dismissed."

The class left and glynda came in. "you okay?" coyote looked up to see her. "Yeah just didn't want to tell my secret the first day." "well you can't help it. Most of them are quite intelligent." she spoke. "Yeah but it was also my carelessness that led them to find out." he said. "Excuse me professor starrk?" asked ruby coming in to the class. "Yes how can i help you?" asked coyote. "You said all you wanted was a friend. I will be that friend. If you want?" she looked down. Coyote couldn't help but tear up a little. She reminded him of lilynette. His only true friend. He leaned down and wrapped her up in a hug. "I wouldn't have it any other way." he said quietly. "Now, go to your dorm and be with your team." she nodded and left. "Mr. starrk." called out a voice, coyote turned to see ozpin. "Oh. professor ozpin, how are you?" he asked "i am good how was your first day?" coyote sighed, "it could have gone better."

"Well we all have those days."he said sipping on his coffee. "But we must do our jobs. If we fail to prepare then we are preparing to fail." coyote then looked at him. "I just want to be liked but i don't want to act a certain way to please people." ozpin nodded his head then sipped his coffee again. "Let me tell you a quote i heard. 'Be who you want to be, not what people expect you to be'". Coyote nodded in understanding. "And if i'm not ready?" ozpin shook his head. "Mr. starrk i've more mistakes than any man woman or child on this planet. But i do not see my appointment of you as professor as one of those mistakes… do you?" coyote looked down in thought. "You have been daunted with a burdening task. It is up to you whether or not you uphold it." with that he left. Coyote then looked at glynda. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat. All this teaching works up an appetite." she looked at him stunned, "Mr. Starrk… did you just ask me on a date?" he looked up then back at her. "Well i'll leave that up to you. But please call me Coyote." with that he grabbed her hand before she could pull back she found herself where they first met. In the alleyway. "How-" he interrupted her. "I used sonido, a power only arrancars know. I plan on teaching the students it."

He then took her to The Quill and Ink Restaurant. "Please order anything you want" he said. Glynda then ordered a hamburger since it has been a long time since she ate one. Coyote ordered a steak with a baked potato. They ate and talked. After eating they walked through the park. Coyote told her more about lilynette. While she told him about what pushed her to be a huntress. They finally arrived at beacon where he escorted her to her room. "Well… Coyote… Thank you." "hmm? What for?" she smiled. "I had a nice time." he nodded. "Yes. Well… I, for the first time ever. Also had a good time." they sat there in silence for a minute or two when glynda broke out of her thoughts. "Well, you have a good night Coyote." she said, "yeah, you too Miss goodwitch." he said before turning to leave. Though he was caught then felt something soft and moist touch his cheek. He only assumed it was a kiss. "Please." she said in a seductive tone. "Call me glynda." with that she walked into her room.

Coyote was walked down the hallway with a smile on his face when he suddenly heard a howl come from outside. "NO! That was definitely a hollow!" he then sonido to where it was but saw jaune. He was fighting a adjucha. He didn't know how strong those were compared to menos grandes. This one looked like a baboon but the mask had two faces. One on top and one on bottom jaune went in for the attack but the hollow blocked it. "Heh heh! Did you really think that you could hurt me with that puny attack. You may have a lot of spiritual pressure but you have no idea how to use it." teased the hollow. Jaune seemed shocked but continued anyway. The next attack left jaune wide open. The hollow took that chance and stabbed jaune through the chest and threw jaune away. "My oh my. You do smell delicious." jaune laid there. Coyote didn't know why but something was telling him to stay back. And he usually followed his feelings.

At that moment spiritual pressure shot out of jaune. Even Coyote was shocked by the sheer pressure of it. "Damn! He is almost as strong as ulquiorra." he then saw jaune stand up. He was wearing a vizard mask. "What the? A hollow mask?" jaune then hit his own face breaking the mask. All the pieces broke off except the top left eyepiece. After that an explosion happened. Coyote then saw jaune holding a zanpakuto. And on jaune's right forearm was a tattoo of the number 2. "WHAT?! Another espada so soon?!" exclaimed Coyote as he saw what happen before him. "Well, i don't know what happened but you just jumped from a snack to a feast. Now… DIE!" the hollow screamed while charging. "Enough of this." said jaune as he disappeared and reappeared behind the hollow. "Wh-what?" the hollow wheezed out as he fell to the ground cut in half. "What are you?" asked the hollow. "I am an arrancar." the hollow began to burst out laughing then looked at jaune. "You mean those high and mighty hollows. Let me guess. Your like number 105 or something?" jaune then scoffed. "Are you blind?" he showed his arm to the hollow who gasped. "I'm the segunda espada." "you- you're an espada?" "hmph. Die." with that he pointed out his finger where a golden beam was charged. "What impossible!" Coyote exclaimed. (say it with him.) "CERO." jaune stated as a blast shot through the hollows head. After that jaune left for his dorm. Coyote stood stunned by what transpired.

Coyote trekked back to his room. He was still a little shocked. But that wasn't what got him it was the mask that he had before he broke it. 'That was a vasto lorde mask' it had two strips going down the mask through the eyes. All it was missing was the horns. Coyote walked into his room and layed on the bed. Maybe that would be his resurreccion. "Whatever. Welcome to beacon." and with that he fell asleep this time he dreamed of a certain blonde woman.

 **I hope you enjoyed this new story. Please read and reveiw. Yeah i know Coyote is OOC but hey. This is his second chance. And why he is going with glynda because i don't see being a pedo. Other than that i still strangly find glynda hot in some ways. With that said. Laters!**

~ **ikuto16**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Coyote Gunsman of Beacon**

 **Chapter 2 The arrival: The Segunda Espada**

 **So i had a little surprise in this chapter and it ends pretty well in my opinion. but you all can tell me what you think. Also someone asked me if i was giving lilynette another chance. well that is going to be answered in this chapter. Enjoy! XD Please read and reveiw. and if their is anyone who wants to give any writers critisism pleas do not hesitate. Great writers could not be made without the haters of the world, and i want to know what the people like in order to make them happy.**

 **And NO! when i say 'Writers Critisism' that does not translate into 'give the author ideas'. i have this story already written out. i will just edit to either make it better or to change of mind. though ideas for stories or one shots are no looked down upon. also all my stories will be rated M for mature sexual scenes. I know. I'm a horny little bastard. Bite me! other than that please enjoy my new chapter.**

 **Coyote: Disclaimer. Ikuto16 does not own Bleach or RWBY. With that said the creator wrote this story for entertainment purposes ONLY. the characters and their stories belong to TV TOKYO, Tite Kubo, Rooster Teeth, and Monty Oum. please support the official releases.**

(The next morning)

Coyote woke up to a scream down the hall. He quickly sonido to the sound of distress. He appeared in a room with jaune and pyrrha the other two he didn't know a girl in orange hair was wielding a hammer, a boy with black hair had jaune pinned to the wall. While pyrrha had a rifle pointed at him. "Ren, nora, pyrrha. It's me jaune." he stated. "What is going on?" Coyote asked. He had already known but needed to take the focus off of jaune and on him.

Ren then took out one of his guns and pointed it directly at jaune's forehead. "This hollow decided to make itself look like jaune and try to attack while we were asleep." ren said. Jaune then looked down. "I didn't want to hurt you but." jaune then raised his spiritual pressure and threw ren off making him hit the wall. "I AM jaune. I was attacked by a hollow last night but i don't know what kind because it wasn't a gillian or menos grande. After it stabbed me in the chest i turned into this." he finished.

Everyone looked at him, trying to decide whether to believe him or not. Pyrrha looked at Coyote. She saw that he was looking distant. "Professor… Is this true?" coyote looked down. "Yes. I saw everything. What you fought jaune was an adjucha. One level higher than a menos grande. Everyone listen." all of team JNPR looked at Coyote. "Jaune is no longer human. I have reason to believe jaune turned into a vasto lorde last night."

Everyone gasped, "I saw the mask there is no doubting it. You did turn into one. But due to you taking of a part of your mask. You have become an arrancar. But not only that, you know, you have become the segunda espada." everyone looked at jaune confused. "What is that?" asked nora. "You will find out when you learn about arrancars." everyone looked to see jaune staring at the number 2 on his forearm. Coyote walked up to jaune. "I"m sorry that this had to happen. But i have to do this." jaune looked up worried, "what?" Coyote then took unsheathed his sword. Everyone then got into a battle stance as Coyote began to raise his sword then place it in front of his face. "Copy my stance Jaune." jaune then took out his zanpakuto and copy said stance.

"Jaune Arc, do you solemnly swear… to do your absolute best to uphold the laws of the nuevo espadas. To protect both the living and the dead. To protect those you love and fight for those who can not fight for themselves. And to give your life for to protect others. Or so help you God." jaune seemed taken aback. But then got serious. "I swear." Coyote then smiled. Then placed his sword on both sides of his shoulders. "Then welcome to the nueva espada as the segunda espada. Your new name will be rey de los huecos. Or king of hollows." jaune then smiled. "Now get ready for class you will be learning about the adjuchas today." Coyote stated before he sonido to his class to get prepared.

He waited until the class showed up. He called through the roll looking at each person to remember who they were. "Coco Adel" "yo." "Fox Alistair" "'sup" "Velvet Scarlatina" "i'm here" "Yatshuhashi Daichi" "I am Present" "Cardin Winchester" "here" "Russel Thrush" "also here" "Dove Bronzewing" "Present" "Sky Lark" "here" "Ruby Rose" "Here" "Weiss Schnee" "Present" "Blake Belladonna" "here" "Yang Xiao Long" "'sup… What?" she said looking at weiss who for some reason giving here a glare. "Jaune arc" "here" he said in a deep voice, "Nora Valkyrie" "HEE HEE!" "Pyrrha Nikos" "hello again~" "Lie Ren" "also present"

"Good now that we are all here. Today we will be going over a few things about adjuchas." he would probably never admit it. But Coyote was really starting to love this job. The people were nice and he still had the respect of one of the most powerful people on the planet. He began. "But before we start. Jaune arc please come down." jaune stood up and walked down to the front everyone whispering about his new look. "Everyone please listen. Due to recent events jaune has become like me. He to is a hollow." everyone stared in shock. "He has become a part of a group of mine known as the nuevo espada." he took off his glove to show his '1'. Then he looked at jaune, "show them." jaune then lifted his arm to show his '2'. "As you can see he is almost as strong as me." everyone gasped. How did a deadlast jump up to such a high level. "Who knows maybe after his resurrection he might be even stronger than my full power." everyone seemed to fall back to that. Just what happened? "You will learn more about arrancars and both the espada and the nueva espada. Go to your seat jaune." jaune went, "but today you are learning about the adjuchas."

"Adjuchas are the third form of hollows. While it is true that gillians are the most common… that is only in the hollow world. Adjuchas are the most common in the human world. The come to seek human souls with a high spiritual pressure such as jaune last night." there were voices. "Yes. last night jaune was attacked by an adjucha. Who stabbed him in the chest which led to his transformation. Due to already having a high spiritual pressure. Jaune skipped the first three and turned directly into what i call…"

He showed a picture of ichigo's final hollow form. Which everyone stared at jaune terrified. It looked like a satanic creature. Maybe even the devil himself. Did jaune really turn into that? "A vasto lorde. Or lord of the hollows aka king. Which is why jaune's new name is rey de los huecos. Or king of the hollows. But these are the ones you don't want to come across. You see when most souls turn into a hollow the body explodes and reconfigures into a new form. But for a vasto lorde. Due to the sheer power of their spiritual pressure they keep their form and a mask just covers the face. Each has the same mask. But only one can exist. So, yes as of right now we have a vasto lorde in the room." everyone looked at rey. He just shrugged. Blake raised her hand. "Yes blake." "why can there only be one vasto lorde?" Coyote smirked, "Good Question miss belladonna. You see there can only be one lorde. Only one king. So once one is created. There is automatically a limiter placed on all hollows. Even when one is born. They are born with that limiter until that vasto lorde is killed." Coyote then took off his other glove to show what looked like a 'v' with a stripe going through it. "As you can see i have only one limiter on me. Weaker hollows have multiple limiters. But the vasto lorde has no limiter. Though this is different with the espada limiters, which are the numbers placed on us. My limiter is again one. But rey has a limiter of two."

Velvet then raised her hand. "Yes miss scarlatina?" "is it possible for an espada to have no limiters as well?" "also a good question. There was once an espada named yammy who was number 0. But that was his limiter. For an espada to have no limiter they must be completely free of their number."

"Now back to the adjuchas. They too have to be killed by slicing their mask completely in half. But beware. Some are big, some are small, and some have frightening and unique powers. Take the grand fisher for example. He would prick or stab you with his fingernails to probe your brain of your memories. Then he would use a lure on his head and transform it to someone to whom you trust then turn invisible so all you see is that fake person. Once you come up to it he goes for the kill." everyone looked shocked that a hollow had such an ability. They then looked at each other scared as to begin wondering if this could happen to them. A friend of theirs could be fake and the next thing they know they are dead. Coyote caught on to their worried looks and reassured them, "But do not worry he has been eliminated. But the point is that every adjucha is not the same."

"Also know this. When a hollow turns into an adjucha they also form a personality. They can talk and plan. So don't go in thinking it's some stupid monster like a grimm. No! These creatures are smart. They will do anything to kill you and eat your soul. When you fight one. Fight it as if you were fighting an actual person… well we are about out of time. Alright listen up. Quiz friday. Study up on these. Homework what's the difference between a gillian and a menos, what's the difference between a adjuchas and a grimm, finally what makes a vasto lorde so special?" the bell rang. "Remember always aim for the head, and never underestimate your opponent. Sparring match tomorrow dismissed!" with that the class left.

Rey came up to Coyote. "Professor i would like to challenge you if you don't mind?" Coyote seemed shocked. "I'm sorry but i need to need a little more reason behind this." rey nodded, "i wish to become accustomed to this new power. So i thought you would be the best person to ask since you're stronger than me i would have a challenge." Coyote smiled. "I think that's a great idea." came a voice. Coyote looked over to see glynda and ozpin. "I know the perfect spot." said glynda. They all got on her copy glyph. "The coordinance are set. Just use sonido and we will all go with you." Coyote nodded and sonido. They appeared in a clearing of desert far from civilization. Though it was night here there were a few dead trees. "Just like hueco mundo. Just the moon is different." he turned to rey. " you ready professor starrk." Coyote scratched the back of his head. "Ehh. i don't really like fighting but yeah sure."

(BGM: QUINCY CRAFT)"I'm not going to hold back." rey stated. "Very well." said Coyote. Rey and Coyote stood there for a few minutes when Rey unsheathed his zanpakuto. Coyote did the same. He watched Rey closely to see his stance was quite good. Rey then used sonido. To say Coyote was caught off guard was an understatement. He put his blade up to feel it make contact with another blade. He looked up to see Rey holding his blade with much determination.

They exchanged sword strikes and slashes pushing one another back. "What?! Ain't going to use your resurrection against me Starrk?!" Rey mocked. Coyote slid across the ground. "Very well." was all Coyote said. He then sheathed his sword. 'He… sheathed his sword?' glynda thought. "Kick about… Los Lobos!" a huge explosion occurred leaving everyone confused. But then they felt the spiritual pressure hit them. Now they know why he was number one. The cloud disappeared to show Coyote wearing a white suit with fur from the knees down, on his wrist, on his collar, and on his his jacket from the waist down, two bandoliers attached from the back of his shoulders to his forearms, black boots, and two pistols. Rey also noted the eyepatch on his left eye, and that his neck piece was gone. Though she didn't notice, glynda was blushing up a storm from where she watched.(BGM END)

(BGM: MORNING REMEMBRANCE) "Lilynette?" he whispered. "..." "lilynette?" a little louder this time. "..." "LILYNETTE ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" "..." everyone there seemed sadden. They knew why he tried but still it seemed sad to see him go through it. He then got sad and nailed the gun up against his head. "Damn it! She really is gone." he sat in silence when, **"... ow. That really hurt you know."** Coyote gasped then looked at the gun with tears coming to his eyes. "Lilynette! Is that you?!" he waited, **"yeah, i got one helluva headache though."** he holstered his right gun then hugged his left. **"Hey! What they hell is the matter with you?!"** she saw Coyote crying. **"Coyote?"** she whispered. **"What's wrong?"** he stopped then looked at the gun. "I thought you had died. I missed you so much." the pistol gasped. **"You were… Sad?"** Coyote nodded.

"I never told you lilynette. I didn't have the chance. But i love you." he said taking the gun back into his embrace. The other were shocked and could have sworn they saw the white parts on the gun turn a shade of red. **"Hey! Hey! Hey! That's nasty you know!"** Coyote then blushed a little. "No! No! Not like that. I mean… you were there. You saw what it was like. We were always side by side. Looking out for each other. Never left each other's side. And fought the loneliness of hueco mundo. But i care for you. I love you not like a lover. But like a true best friend. And i want you to promise me. Promise you won't do anything that stupid ever again."

He waited, **"i promise."** he nodded. "Good. because we got a challenge." (BGM END) He looked up at Rey. "sorry to keep you waiting. I'm ready now." he said pulling out the right pistol. **"Bring them on!"** Coyote raised his left pistol and shot out a cero. Rey shot him a glare. "Hey! What the hell?! You trying to kill me?!" Rey yelled. "Don't worry. You have a hierro now." Rey was confused. "Hierro?" Coyote nodded, "yes. It means 'steel skin'. It is much harder than your normal aura shield." Rey nodded, "i see. Let's go then." Coyote stopped him. "Show me your resurrection." Rey looked at him then nodded. "Very well."

(BGM: B13A)

Rey placed his sword in its' sheath. "Arise. vasto lorde!" a pillar of red cero shot from the ground. When it dissipated Rey de los huecos stood as the vasto lorde. He had no shirt. His skin was a pale white color and had a hole dead center of his chest that had three stripes coming out of both sides of the hole reaching for his shoulders then going back around to the hole on his back. He wore a full hollow mask that represented a human skull with two red streaks going down both sides. Each through the eye sockets. Finally he had two giant horns on the mask.

Vasto then put one foot forward. Coyote then saw the cero charging. The dodged at the last minute when it fired. Coyote noticed something out the corner of his eye. He knew it. The 2 on Vasto's arm changed to a '0'. "Alright Coyote let's finish this!" "right." He then put his right pistol up. "Cero… metralleta." he stated as thousands of cero began to fire from his pistol. "Is that it a giant cero. Pathetic." stated starrk who kept firing. He stopped and waited for the cloud to disperse. When it did showed a vasto lorde with no scratches. "WHAT?! Impossible!" Vasto then charged Coyote who put his left gun up and fired. Vasto caught it and dispelled it. "How?! I could understand if he deflected it but no. he nullified the attack completely. How? Is he really that much stronger than i?" Vasto then grabbed Coyote by the throat. Coyote could barely hear, "cero." "it shouldn't be to bad." then he heard. "Oscuras." his eye's widened. Then a black and pale green beam charged. "Everyone get down!" screamed Coyote. Everyone laid on the ground as a cero blast shot from the horns. Taking Coyote with it. Everyone saw a huge explosion. (BGM END) the saw as vasto returned to Rey. Coyote sonido back to the group.

"You did very well." complemented Coyote. "I was quite surprised when you used a cero oscuras. That is known to be the most powerful cero to exist. The only other espada i know who can use it is ulquiorra cifer number 4. Even i can't use it." Rey nodded, "Thank you." **"umm. Coyote we have a problem. I can't get out of this form."** ozpin walked up, "that was an amazing fight. Do not worry pistol. We have a way to get you a body. With the help of ironwood." he said.

Coyote looked at him. "That would be great but her name is lilynette." ozpin then looked at the pistol and bowed, "i apologize lilynette. Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am professor ozpin, this is professor glynda goodwitch, and that young man over there is espada number 2 Rey de los Huecos. And i have heard of you before from Coyote here. I heard you to are quite close, and that you are quite strong. listen, I have a proposition for you." he waited as she absorbed the information. **"What do you want?"** he smiled, "well Mr. Starrk here has already became a professor at Beacon academy. My question is do you want to help him by being an assistant, or do you want to become a student?" Coyote looked up. "Allow me to talk to her about this." ozpin simply nodded.

Coyote walked away from earshot he looked at his left pistol down the barrel since that was where her head was. "Well, what do YOU want to do." **"well, before any of that. Tell me what the hell is going on here? Where are we? And why the hell are you a professor?"** he nodded, "well, after fighting shunsui he decided to give me a second chance since i was pretty saddened of the thought of you being dead. So he sent me to another dimension known as remnant. You'll learn more as you go. But in the kingdom of vale where we are living now has an academy known as beacon. And the headmaster who happens to be ozpin wanted me to be a professor here to teach the students about hollows and how to defeat them. They accept us because we're on there side as the nuevo espada. The good ones. Everyone here can't die to us because of their naturally great spiritual pressure."

 **"Well, what do you want me to do."** "truthfully i want you to stay with me." **"then i will."** Coyote walked over to ozpin, "she's decided." **"i'll assist Coyote in teaching."** ozpin smiled, they truly were inseparable. "Very well. Welcome aboard assistant professor lilynette." with that ozpin began to walk away. Glynda walked up and held out her hand, "may i?" Coyote looked at her shocked. Though he could feel that lilynette was okay with it he handed it over. Of course not without the usual 'be careful'. Glynda looked at the pistol with a fine eye. She wanted to say what a fine piece of craftsmanship it was. But remembered it wasn't built. The other one was materialised from the sword. But this one… this one was a living being. So she came up with the best thing that came to her head. "She's beautiful." … **"hey! Coyote. I like her."** glynda stuttered out an 'i'm sorry' "there is nothing to be sorry about. She is the one that made the design of the gun since she was going to be the gun." glynda nodded, "let's get back." unrealized by the both of them Coyote and glynda were walking hand in hand back to beacon.

(Back at beacon)

Still unrealized Coyote unhooked his hand from glynda's to open the door for her. They then arrived to where ozpin was at the elevator. "Please step in". When they stepped in side ozpin pressed the button that said 'lab', "General ironwood should already be in the lab. Coyote you will tell him how lilynette is supposed to look." Coyote nodded. They arrived at the floor where the lab was and stepped inside. Coyote looked around. It was quite complex. There were tubes of liquid dust and different pods. The pods looked like coffins with a window where you can see the head of the person. (just like the androids pods in dbz)

"Glad you could join me. You must be Coyote starrk?" Coyote walked up holding out his hand for an obvious handshake which ironwood took. "Yes and you must be general ironwood. Thank you so much for taking time out of a busy schedule to help lilynette out." ironwood shook his head, "no need to thank me. This gives me the chance to further enhance my research in cyborg support. I mean at first we created artificial intelligent robots. Then my secret daughter penny. The first robot to have a soul. Now to create a robot that can transfer a soul from a weapon then back to said weapon. Even though i will never use this it is a great opportunity."

"Now if you will look over here. This is the newest machine in cyborg generation. It can take any design and create it in ten minutes or faster depending on the size. Just tell it in the microphone over there and it will create a blueprint and when done begin to work after pressing start. I already pre programed it to accept the soul being transferred into it." ironwood explained. "What about a picture?" Coyote asked. "Yes! That would be even better." Coyote pulled out a picture of him and lilynette ironwood pointing at where it should go. Coyote placed it in the slot then walked over to the microphone. "The one on the right." he stated and watched as the machine began building blueprints of lilynette. Then a red button with the word 'start' on it lit up. He looked over to ironwood who smiled and nodded. With that Coyote pressed start the timer said five minutes.

(five minutes later BGM: DANZA KUDURO)

"Their was a slight miscalculation." said ironwood. Coyote got scared. The machine opened to show an exact copy of lilynette though she looked a little older. And by a little i mean alot. Her childish looks were gone as she now looked to be in her teen years. She was taller and now had the curves of a growing teen. A sizable bust and a shapely ass gave her an hourglass figure. The clothes were the same so due to her breast the shirt she wore was a little more than revealing. "A slight miscalculation my ass." said Coyote, "whatever, can't change it now." he said. Coyote walked up and put his left gun up to it to see a green glow go from the gun to the robot. There was a small explosion and the heavy pressure was released from upon them. When the dust cleared everyone saw Coyote in his previous state. The robot looked like a medium sized girl with lime green hair and violet eyes. She was up to the shoulders of Coyotes height. She had pale skin and wore a white shirt the left the middle of her torso open all the way down, which now revealed the grown in 'assets'. The shirt had no sleeves. She had a hole where her diaphragm was. She wore arm warmers that went all the way to her bicep. She wore what looked like pants with the area near her high thigh was cut off. In other words she wore underwear with stockings all the way up to mid thigh. This gave off the looks of her now well endowed butt. Finishing off she wore black boots. They noted that she had a bone mask that looked like should've had two horns but the left one was cut off. Part of the helmet covered her left eye. The eyepiece had a pink flame coming out of it all the way to almost the top of her head. "Lilynette?" Coyote asked. The girl then crashed into him crying. "I got my body back! I'm here!" Coyote blushed due to what she looked like but then remembered, it was lilynette. He returned the hug tenfold. "Yes. please don't scare me like that again." she nodded in his chest.

Coyote stood up, "ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood. Meet lilynette. Lilynette. These are our new family. Everyone looked at him shocked. Is that how much he had appreciated their help? By actually thinking of them as family? "It's nice to meet you all. Thank you for accepting us." they all nodded with a smile. "Well this has been an eventful night. But you should go to bed Coyote. You have a class to teach tomorrow." stated ozpin. "Ah yes. Come on lilynette. We should also give you some new clothes." he said as they got on the elevator. She looked down and blushed seeing the new grown up her. They all got off and went their separate ways. Though glynda went with Coyote and lilynette. "I apologize but i will get a bed tomorrow." said glynda, "nah don't worry about it. We always sleep together." this shocked glynda. He saw her face. "We are one after all." he said making her understand. "Plus when you stay with someone for as long as we did it kinda becomes second nature." she nodded.

They arrived at his room, "lilynette you go inside and get to know where everything is. I need to talk to glynda for a second." she smiled, "okay~" when lilynette closed the door Coyote looked at Glynda. "I never thought she was still there. I could've even lived with her being a gun but to even get this is something i never thought could happen. I really owe ozpin and ironwood for this." she smirked, "well technically i came up with the idea." his eyes lit up. Then he looked down his hair falling to cover his eye's. She looked at him then saw a couple of drips. She could tell they were tears.

"Hey. what's w-" before she could finish she felt a rough pair of lips meet hers. She was shocked at first but then closed her eyes to relish the feeling. This WAS her first kiss after all. She then felt something slick on her bottom lip. She parted her lips to feel his tongue dart in and start exploring her mouth. What started as a simple kiss began a full on makeout session. He parted breathing heavily. She was blushing madly. "Thank you. Ever since i came here you showed me nothing but kindness. You barely knew me. But still helped out a monster. I want to repay you by being with you forever. To protect you. Can you accept that" her blush didn't go down but her stunned look turned to one of smugness. "Mr. Starrk are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" he smirked, "Only if you say yes." she kissed him one more time. "Yes, now you need to go get some sleep." "yeah, i will see you tomorrow. Goodnight glynda." he said as she began to walk away from Coyote. She turned, "goodnight Coyote."

He entered his room to be tackled on the bed, "LILYNETTE?! How many times do i have to say not to scare me like that?!"he looked to see she had found something a little more appropriate. She was wearing a t-shirt that was too big for her with some black gym shorts that seemed to fit her. She looked at him seriously. He knew she wasn't playing around, "What's wrong?" he asked. "Is she going to be with us forever?" he then noticed she had a slight hope in her eyes. "Why do you care?" "just answer!" he scratched the back of his head. "Maybe. If things keep going the way they are." she nodded, "now tell me everything." he was confused, how could she change subject so quickly. He then shrugged and nodded. She did need to get caught up on the details. So he told her everything. "Another espada?!" "yeah number 2. Rey De Los Huecos. He turns into number 0 during his resurreccion. Vasto Lorde." she seemed to think about it. "Why the Nueva Espadas?" "because we are no longer bad lilynette. I want to live a normal life with family. Not be told to fight someone good have my friend die then no one cares. I... i want to be normal. And here, I am. The Nueva Espada will be the protectors of the planet. Not the destroyers." he speeches. "I see. Well, i'm going to take a shower." he nodded. After her he went. He came out with no shirt on showing the scars he bore from battle. Including his newest one right through his chest and hole. His hair was wet and he was wearing nothing but sweat pants.

"Let's go to sleep." she nodded and snuggled up to him. She may act like a tough girl but on the inside she is an adorable girl. He blushed, he was still trying to get used to her being lilynette. She would never try to do anything like that to him nor he to her. That's why he swore to never let anything happen to her. He wanted to protect her. So he decided on something that would change their lives forever. "One last thing." he said getting a 'hmm'. He thought long and hard about this. He finally gathered up his courage and asked, "how would you feel calling me dad?"

 **BOOM! That just happened. Yeah, I really love the bond between Coyote and Lilynette and i believe if they truly were given the chance they would be good people. They aren't that addicted to killing things. But i have big plans in store for this story. I might even put my other stories on hold. So please read and review. Laters~**

 **-ikuto16**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 the arrival: A New Enemy?**

 **Yeah kinda wanted to add the idea that this isn't just a happy romance story. There is still going to be fighting with powerful enemies. But this enemy will be an oc. Btw more surprises to come. There will be a "you don't want to die a virgin do ya?" lemon in this chapter. Also there will be some Kingdom Hearts Characters, so yeah. Anyway, Enjoy.**

 **Lilynette: he doesn't f*cking own it! What don't you all understand?**

 **Coyote: sorry she is in a bad mood.**

 **Ikuto16: but she is right. I do not own bleach or RWBY the characters and their stories belongs to TV TOKYO, Tite Kubo, Rooster Teeth, and Monty Oum. Please support the official releases. Now can you get that phyco outta here.**

 **Coyote: she's a phyco now is she. (touches lilynette and absorbs her soul)**

 **Ikuto16: uh oh.**

 **Coyote: kick about… Los Lobos! BOOM!**

 **Ikuto16: Enjoy and read and reveiw. Also… HHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP!**

 **(Explosions and screams are heard in background)**

"Wh-what?" he was scared. What if she ran? What if he ruined his relationship with her? "How would you like me to be your father?" he asked. She was shocked. Why? What is this about? "Wh-why?" "well i gave it some thought. We aren't in the hollow world anymore. And you will need a guardian to be able to do things in this world. Also i see you like a daughter already. I just want to make it official." she was still stunned. "Y-you really see me like a daughter?" he nodded. She thought a minute. Then nodded in his chest, "i am fine with that." he smiled while they both fell asleep.

(the next morning)

Lilynette woke up to see the sun starting to rise. She quickly got up and began to make coffee. She also decided to learn how to cook one of her best qualities is that she was a quick learner. So she pulled out some eggs and sausage and bacon and began the oven to 350 degrees like the box of bacon said. After the oven was ready she began to cook the eggs. She decided to make them scrambled. When the eggs looked ready she took them off. The she put the sausage on. After ten minutes she took them off and put on the bacon.

Halfway through the bacon Coyote walked in, "whattya doin'?" he slurred obviously still tired. "Nothing dad just cooking." she said still nervous about the whole 'dad' thing. "Cooking? I didn't know you knew how to cook?" he said "don't just picking it up." "hmm." he went and got a cup of coffee. "We still gotta introduce you to the class." he slurred. "Really, that's gonna be interesting." she said. "Hmm. yea. Dontcha be doin anythin stupid in class kay?" he said, "don't worry, i'll do fine." he bobbed his head trying to stay awake. "'Kay" "man you really will be lazy forever won't you?" "comon. You can't fix what ain't broke. Sleppin does the body good." "not when you sleep 25 hours a day."

When the food was ready they began to eat. "This is good. I didn't know you would catch on to cooking so fast." she smirked the stuck out her chest proudly, "please. I pick up on everything quickly." "except fighting." she shoved his head into his food, "WHAT WAS THAT DOG!" he tried to get her off, "sorry sorry." she then let go angry still. "But seriously," he started. "We need to get you up to speed on fighting." she looked at him then shrugged. "Whatever, we need to hurry up and get to the classroom before the kids." he smiled, "anxious are we?" she shrugged, "ehh. Just a little." at least she was honest.

They finished eating then Coyote got a to-go cup of coffee. God he would look like ozpin. A little later he saw lilynette com in with a business casual dress. He just stared at her. "What? Glynda gave me this 'teacher' outfit until i get more clothes.' she quoted. "Alright let's go." he said. When he showed up he realized that Schnee, Nikos, Rey, Scarlatina, and winchester were all there. "Hello students. You're early." Rey was the one to speak up. "It's best to show up early than on time." Coyote nodded. "True. Though if it were my choice i would decide to sleep in." the students snickered. He walked over and grabbed a marker and gave it to lilynette. "Please write on the board 'Today colon Adjuchas and Arrancars slash espada and nueva espada' please." she did as told. He knew he was getting weird looks from the students but he also knew that they knew that they would get the answers they were seeking when class started.

The rest of the students began to pour in. as the classes began to start. He then took the roll. Once done he looked at lilynette then to the class. "Alright everyone listen. I would like to introduce you to my daughter lilynette. You will call her miss gingerbuck" you could here ruby audibly gasp. "She will be the assistant teacher here in this class… don't let her looks fool you. She too is espada number one, meaning she is just as strong as me." he may have over exaggerated but he knew that she could beat any of them here. But he would make her strong. "Any questions?" he asked. He only saw ruby's. "Yes?" "is she the one you talked about? You know." he nodded. "That is correct." he looked around to see that there were no more questions. "Now we are going to finish up on adjuchas today."

"Lilynette please tell the students a little about adjuchas." she nodded and walked up to the middle of the class getting to parade rest. "Adjuchas aren't brainless monsters. They are bloodthirsty geniuses. Each adjucha carries some sort of resemblance to an animal. Most of the time they will obtain a power in recollection of said animal. In other words if an adjucha has a resemblance to a cheeta than this adjucha may have also obtained the power of incredible speed. If an adjucha has wings then this adjucha has obtain the power of flight." Coyote nodded. "Yes. every time you see an adjucha, never underestimate them."

"Adjuchas will even stalk their prey at times." started lilynette. "Some will go for even years looking for the right time eating others but staying near that certain prey. Hollows like these are dangerous. Because this then leads to obsession and even insanity, you then will not know what they will do." coyote nodded. "But when an adjucha has eaten enough it can do one of two things. It can either transform into a vasto lorde. Or it can take off a part of its mask becoming an arrancar. Lilynette, explain."

"An Arrancar is when a hollow of great power takes off a part of their mask to obtain soul reaper abilities. A soul reaper aka death god is a spiritual being the allows innocent souls to pass on into the other life. They also slay hollows purifying them of the sins they committed as a hollow and allow them into the soul society or 'heaven'. If you committed a sin in this life you are then sent to hell." lilynette saw a hand up. "Yes, miss Xiao long" yang put her hand down. "Yeah, you mean hollows aren't born a hollow?" Coyote stopped lilynette. "I think i understand what you are asking. No they are not. You see when a human or faunus dies. A soul is left behind. Some souls pass on in peace others stay behind because they just want to. But some souls stay behind because they aren't at peace. These souls are called wholes. This soul has a chain connected to their chest. Called 'the chain of fate'. After a while the chain begins to disappear. When it disappears completely it will leave a hole i said soul's chest. This will make them turn into a hollow."

Everyone gasped. "This is where soul reapers come in. They come in and perform something called konso to allow the soul to pass on. They use a weapon known as a zanpakuto. A sword that can transform after calling out said name. Arrancar carry the abilities of a soul reaper by obtaining a zanpakuto as you can see." he said showing his sword. "Though they call their transformation a shikai. We call ours a resurrecction. But instead of our swords transforming our whole body transforms. Allow me to demonstrate." he then motioned lilynette to sit down. Everyone watch as he put his hand on her head. A green glow came from her and went into his hand then disappeared. They noticed that he seemed to slump a bit. He then turned to the class.

(say it with me) " _ **Kick About… Los Lobos!"**_ an explosion came from him and the whole school was effected immediately. Everyone felt the air around them get heavy quickly. Coyote heard his scroll beeping, "hello?" " **yes this is ozpin. I hope that isn't you and that pistol of yours."** everyone was shocked when the pistol in Coyotes left hand began to talk. " **Hey! My name is lilynette and don't you forget it! Understand!"** " **i apologize miss lilynette but i don't want the school in an uproar."** "yes it is us. And another will appear much stronger just tell the students i am teaching." " **very well but if you keep doing this make sure to keep it low okay?"** "sure" " **whatever."** they hung up then the intercom came on with ozpin's voice straining a little under the pressure. (i know. Ironic right ozpin never being under pressure) " _ **do not worry students. That is just profeesor starrk and miss gingerbuck teaching their class. Be warned it will get a little worse for a few moments but it will pass. That is all"**_

After the intercom went off Coyote called Rey down, "now perform your resurecction." he stated. Rey nodded and turned to the class. (for future reference all resurcctions, shikai's, bankai's, and attack names will be bolded italic and underlined so if you have the feeling for it can yell it out along with them.) " _ **Arise… Vasto Lorde!"**_ another explosion took place. Coyote saw the '2' flake away and a '0' fade in. The cloud dissipated to show Rey's vasto lorde the effects were strong. The students were having a hard time trying to stay up. "Release it now." Coyote said. Vasto nodded and another explosion happened this time Rey looked back to normal. Coyote then returned to normal and put lilynette back in her body as she woke up.

"That is a resurecction." he explained. He saw ren's hand go up. "Yes mr. lie ren?" "what did you do to miss gingerbuck before you transformed." "ah observant as always." Coyote nodded. "You see i call her my daughter when in reality she is me." everyone seemed really confused. "I'll keep it brief. Where i came from people were so weak that just being around me killed them due to my immense spiritual pressure. So one day i got so tired of the loneliness i split myself in two. And that in turn is how she came to be. But in order to complete my resurecction i need her soul. So i absorb her soul in order to to transform. Understand?" everyone nodded. "Good now on to the espada."

Lilynette took charge. "The espada are the top ten most high ranking arrancars. As you have probably heard. Every arrancar is given a number at birth. This number symbolises their strength. The lower the number the stronger. So the weakest espada is ten. While the strongest is zero." she let it sink in. Coyote walked up. "Yes. the espada were chosen and used to do heinous crimes. I was one of them. After seeing what happened i decided to create a new group called the nueva espada. These will be the protectors of the planet. Instead of doing crimes." the bell rang. "Dismissed." he said while the students left. Ruby came up to lilynette. "Hello miss gingerbuck-" Coyote looked at ruby "it's okay to call her lilynette outside of class." she nodded, "lilynette, i'm ruby rose." ruby hesitated then said, "i'm Coyote's friend." she didn't want to disrespect Coyote but if they were going to be friends she would have to cross that boundary. "And i was hoping we could be friends." she waited with her hand out.

Lilynette looked at it. Then looked at Coyote who was smiling at Ruby then back to the hand. She took it and smiled, "i would like that Ruby." ruby smiled before she was brought into a spine crushing hug. "Oop, we got a hugger." she wheezed out. When the hug was over Ruby waved, "i'm sorry but i got to go to my dorms, we can hang out later." with that she left. "Well why don't you go get a dress while i find a suit." lilynette looked at Coyote with a confused look. "Huh?" he looked at her. "Oh! You don't know. They are having a dance tonight and i thought you would like to go." she blinked a few times then smiled and nodded, "i would love to go. I heard a few people on the way here say that the music would be good. I don't know what music is like but i would like to know." he nodded as they left the room.

On the way down a boy with brown spiky hair with a crown necklace walked up to lilynette. He appeared to be blushing. "Hey. miss gingerbuck. I was wondering if you would go with me to the tonight's dance." she looked shocked, "and you are?" the boy flinched, "oh excuse me where are my manners. The name's sora king." "HEY WILL YOU HURRY UP SORA!" a boy with silver hair called out. "HOLD ON! Sorry that's my buddy riku kasagi. The boy with the blonde hair is roxas void and the girl is kairi auburn. We make team SRRK (sark). So waddya say? Want to?" she then looked at Coyote who smiled and nodded. "Sure why not." sora smiled, "great what room number are you? You know to pick you up from." "room 480." "okay. I'll get you at 8. Kay?" "sure." after the encounter sora left. Her and Coyote left to go to the shopping area of town. "I'll go to the men's area. You can go to the women's. We will meet at the fountain, call me on the scroll if anything pops up. Kay?" Coyote instructed. "Yes." she answered leaving to the girls part of the shopping district.

(with Coyote)

Coyote walked into a store named Abercrombie & fitch he liked the look of it. Very nice smelling to. 'Guess i could get some normal clothes for off days.' he thought. After buying a few clothes he left to find a suit store. After five minutes he saw a store named Men's Warehouse. He saw the motto "you gonna like the way you look, i guarantee it." he nodded and walked in. He looked around and saw a good suit it was black with the inside white the shirt was a dark blue and the tie was grey. He looked at the price. 550 lien. He didn't think twice about it. He caught a guy to say he wanted one. After trying it out and seeing girls nearby swooning over him and getting jealous looks from the guys in the store he thought it was good. And bought it. He then got a call from lilynette saying she ran into team RWBY and that she would see him later. He smiled, she needed to make friends.

(with lilynette)

After walking a few minutes she ran into team RWBY "hey lilynette!" yelled ruby. "Hey you dolt you're supposed to address her as miss gingerbuck!" lectured weiss. "No it's okay weiss. Please only call me that in class." weiss nodded with the others. "What brings you here lily?" she blinked a couple of time. "Lily?" yang nodded, "yeah. To kind of shorten your name. Unless you don't want me to call you that." she shook her head. "No i don't mind. I'll join you just let me call dad." she then took out her scroll,

" **hello?"** "hey dad i just ran into team RWBY so i'll be a little late okay?" " **yeah. Okay just be careful lilynette."** "kay, by the way they gave me a nickname. Lily just to shorten it." " **... yeah it suits. Anyway i'm on the way back."** "okay. Bye dad" " **bye."** "wait!" " **hmm"** she hesitated " **lily?"** ".. i… love… you" she heard nothing but could tell he was shocked. " **I love you too lily. Do please be careful on your way back."** she smiled at his acceptance. "Of course." he hung up and she put the phone away then wiped away a few tears. "Hey you okay?" asked blake. "Yeah i'm fine just happy. Let's go!" she stated as they walked off.

(with Coyote)

He was putting the final touches on his suit when he heard the door open. "Hey lily." "Hi. ho-how do i l-look?" he turned to see lily in a dress just like that orihime girl from los noches. "Why did you choose to make that dress custom made?" she looked down. "I saw that orihime girl wear it and i liked it."she said. He nodded, "you look beautiful lilynette." she smiled. "Thank you." there was a knock at the door. Coyote looked at the time 7:55. "Huh? Five minutes early." he walked to the door and opened to see Sora in a tux. "Sora right. She be out in a minute." Sora nodded. Coyote stepped out and closed the door behind him. "Look kid. I don't know how i know. But you don't seem to be a bad guy, also you look to be quite strong. But if anything bad comes to that girl in there. I will not hesitate to beat the living shit outta you got it?" Sora's face showed no fear at his threat. "Sir, if any pain comes to her from me. I'll come to you and gladly accept my punishment." that made Coyote smile. "I like you kid. Treat her good." "yes sir." the door opened to show lily. "Hey Sora." "wow you look… Gorgeous." she blushed, "why thank you." Sora held out his elbow for her to take in which she did.

After they left he went. The dance was of course in the ballroom. He then entered the ballroom to hear the beat of the music. He couldn't help but bob his head a little. He walked up the stairs and entered the bar area for the professors. He sat at a stool and ordered a shot of snake venom. (yes it's an actual thing look it up snake venom whiskey). After receiving his drink he looked around to see who was with who. He saw jaune with pyrrha. Ren stood still while nora danced around him. He saw a blushing weiss and a giggly ruby. Yang was dancing with blake. He had no idea the all of team RWBY swung that way. He then saw lily sitting and talking with Sora. what really got him is that cardin was with velvet. Last he heard cardin was mean to her. Whatever not his life. "You know. If you want to join them so bad you could've asked." he turned to see Glynda in a beautiful dress. 'I wonder what she has on underneath?' he mentally kicked himself for thinking that. "What are you drinking?" she asked "snake venom." she woofed. "Heard that's strong stuff." he nodded. "I'll take a shot of snake venom please!" she called out. He was shocked. "I didn't see you as a drinker?" "i'm not but never too late to try new stuff." she sipped the drink and began coughing a lot but the effects were already taking place. It wasn't major but her vision had a hint of a blur to it and she felt much calmer. "Wow strong. How do you handle it." he scoffed. "I drink it a lot." "i see." but he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Like a spiritual pressure of something bad was nearby. "I'm goin to get some fresh air." he said as he walked outside. He looked down from the balcony he was on and saw a man in a black coat. Wearing a hat with a round brim. He could feel a huge amount of spiritual pressure from him.

He jumped down to the lower level and walked up to the man with his hand on his blade. "Who are you? State your name." the man didn't stop looking at the moon. "The moon is so different from the one at home. Wouldn't you say… Coyote Starrk?" Coyote got in a fighting stance "How do you know who i am?" he asked. "Now, now. No need to get hostile my name is jason eagleseye. And i'm a sin numero espada." "Coyote!" "stay back." Coyote looked at jason. "A no number huh? What brings you here?" the man looked up his eyes were gold color. "Because when the time comes there will only be one gunsman." with that jason vanished. "Coyote are you alright." Coyote looked up at the moon. "Yeah… jason eagleseye."

~~~~~~LEMON WARNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back at Glynda's room)

"Thank you for walking me here." he shrugged, "no problem." "was it scary?" he looked up but the looked down, "kinda. I never met a no number before." "here come in. i'll make some coffee." he nodded. After ten minutes of silence while drinking coffee glynda broke the silence. "It's okay to be scared every once in awhile. You never know when your last moment will be in this world. Or ever. The littlest thing can kill you." she came closer "you never know what will happen." even closer, "that why i don't want to miss something in this life that i knew i could've done and not regret it." he looked up to see their close proximity. "Like what?" she giggled. "Like this." she said then closed the gap kissing him. At first it was a simple kiss but it then turned to a full on makeout session.

All of the sudden she growled and stood up and walked to a door and opened it up to reveal a room. She turned and did a 'come here' motion with her finger very seductively. He then slowly stood up and walked over. He was nervous. He was an arrancar. No one has ever done this with him, and he knew the consequences. She sat on the bed and pulled him by the tie in for another kiss. This one more hungry. She then undid the tie around his neck. He stopped her. "What's wrong?" he looked down, "well if we do this you should know… anyone who mates with an arrancar becomes one themselves." she then nodded in understanding. "Do i keep my memories and sanity?" he looked up shocked. "Umm. yeah. You're still going through with it?" "of course, i don't care what happens as long as i am still who i am." he nodded then looked down again. "It's a first for me." he whispered. She smiled. "Mine too. That doesn't mean i don't want you to fuck my brains out."

With that he tackled her to the bed kissing her wildly. She was stunned by the sudden switch in mood but then began to love it. 'His inner wolf is coming out.' she thought. He was in the middle of kissing her when he took off his jacket. As she undid his shirt. Which he threw off. He then practically ripped off the belt. His shoes were already off. She then pulled off his pants which in turn also took off his socks. She only wore a purple dress. So in one tug she was in her black lacy underwear. She looked at him in the moonlight. All those years of battle left him not only scarred but built. He then began to lavish her neck while undoing her bra. When that came off free her breast he began suckling her left nipple while playing with the right in his fingers. He heard a lot of stuff from grimmjow and nnoitra. After he was done with the left he went to the right, switching ministrations. He sucked on her right nipple for a few more minutes making her moan his name. Then began kissing down her body.

He went down the sides onto her stomach. Then reached her underwear, where he grabbed them with his teeth and pulled while growling "off!". When her panties were off he dug in. The moment his lips touches her lower lips she gasped then began to moan. He licked then inside of her while his left hand played with her clitoris. Something began building up in her stomach, she kept moaning out his name. Then his tongue hit a certain area and she immediately orgasmed all over his face. Which he quickly drank up. She looked down at his face to see an almost primal look. Which sent shivers down her spine. She almost orgasmed again when she heard his husky voice say "oh, the things i'm going to do to you." she then reached down and grabbed his boxers. And pulled down letting his wolf go free. She gasped. He was what 9 maybe 10 inches.

She then grabbed his member hearing him audibly gasp. Then placed it in her mouth. And began bobbing. He couldn't believe she was doing this it felt great. She then scraped her teeth along his member. He froze as he released in her mouth. She swallowed and looked up at him. Oh he wasn't done when he saw that face. He fell on top of her kissing her senseless. He then positioned himself. "Last chance. Are you ready? This'll hurt." she grabbed his cheeks this lightly kissed his lips. Then he saw the same primal face on her. "Plow me through." she said and with that he shoved it in. There was a cry of pain then it turned into a growl. He then started pumping into her. She threw off her glasses and undid her hair. Then grabbed his neck and put his head in her neck. He kept thrusting then he heard her gasp out "harder, faster." and he complied. He began to thrust even harder and faster but he felt it coming to an end. "Hey, i'm.. About. To cum." he breathed out. "Don't hold back. Give everything to me." she said. He growled as he released inside her, while she moaned his name with her orgasm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEMON END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He slumped down on top of her breathing hard. "That was amazing." he panted out. She nodded. He fell beside her. She leaned over and kissed him. He looked up to her thinking of everything between them ever since they met. He realized he wanted to protect her more than anything. He didn't want her to ever leave her. He wanted to stay by her side forever. He then decided to say it. "I love you." she looked taken aback but then had tears in her eyes. Finally someone says it. Someone cares for her. She kissed him again "i love you too." she snuggled into his chest as they fell asleep.

(facing the outside of beacon)

A small purple light shines with a black outline from a room then slowly dims away. We see jason staring at the school. "So another one is born. Hmph! My hands are going to be full," he say walking away.

 **Well there is another chapter. I originally thought on how to turn glynda into a arrancar. But didn't have any ideas so taa-daa Lemon. Ehh. could've gone better i'll make the next lemon more gentle and have more juicy details. Cause imma pervert. Whatever. Laters!**

 **~ikuto16**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Coyote Gunsman of Beacon**

 **Chapter 4 The Arrival: The Hollows Arrive**

 **Alright time for things to get underway. Now we are going to get some action. Now the students will start acting as the soul society by fighting hollows. But what is Jason going to do? Why does he want Coyote dead? Just how Powerful is he? Enjoy the new chapter! BTW** **HUGE** **change in pairings. NEW characters.**

 **Disclaimer: last time i checked my name isn't tite kubo or Monty oum, also last time i checked i aint dead so i aint ownin any bleach or rwby.**

When Coyote awoke he looked over to see that glynda was not there. He got up and went to the bathroom to find her there looking in the mirror. "So it was true huh?" he nodded. She had a hole right on her diaphragm. She had her hair done up in a bun with a bone mask piece that looked like a Wolf's jawbone. On her side was a zanpakuto. She turned around. "Well?" she asked. He smiled, "you look even more beautiful than you did before". He started walking up and kissing her. "You don't regret it do you?" he asked. She shook her head. "No. I'm happy about it. Just need to adjust to the new form". Coyote felt a familiar spiritual pressure. "Well, well, well. It seems someone decided to come from the world of death gods." glynda looked at Coyote confused. "What do you mean? You know who that is." he nodded.

The remnant door opened to show a blonde haired, dark tanned woman wearing a white jacket that zipped up over her mouth. Behind her was three other girls. One was dark tanned with brown hair. The second had a horn with black hair. The last had dark green colored hair with her sleeve covering her mouth. "It would seem we have arrived successfully lady halibel." said the dark tanned one. "Agreed mila-rose… Apache!" the one with the horn appeared, "yes ma'am!" "take this money called lien and find us a place to stay for the night." "understood." apache left. "Sun-sun!" "yes ma'am?" "you will stay with me and help me if anyone arrives to start trouble." "understood." "mila-rose!" "yes?" "find, that lazy-ass retard Coyote stark and tell him i have arrived." "no offence but he is still stronger than us." "yes i know but that doesn't change the fact that he is lazy." "true. I am on my way." and mila-rose left.

"Halibel?" glynda asked. "Yes. She is the third strongest remember." Coyote said. "Oh, yeah she took over after neliel left." "correct." they walked hand in hand when mila-rose appeared. Glynda was about to yell at the 'student' but then saw the bone like crown on the girl's head indicating that she wasn't 'normal'. Glynda looked at Coyote "is that Halibel?" he shook his head. "This is Mila-rose one of Halibel's fraccion." she nodded in understanding. Mila-rose spoke up, "lady halibel wishes your presents with her." Coyote sighed, "very well. She probably wants to know why i left." he then sonido with Glynda in tow. He then arrived at a hotel that apache found. He came to the room where he felt halibel at. Mila-rose then arrived. She knocked to have sun-sun answer and allowed them in.

To say that halibel was surprised was an understatement. Here is the strongest espada holding the hand of another arrancar. "Well, i wasn't expecting this." he shrugged "waddya want halibel?" she stood, "aizen betrayed us as you know. So i went to the soul society and asked them myself just to let us go to where you went. That we had no bad blood with them. After a lot of thought their commander let me come here." she looked over at glynda who noticed she never introduced herself. "Oh my apologies. I'm glynda goodwitch. I'm Coyote's girlfriend." tier nodded. "And you're an arrancar?" Glynda nodded, "number 15." halibel was shocked. That was higher than she expected, perhaps these people were really stronger than they looked. "This might be a little shocking at first." before glynda could ask she was shocked to see her undoing her jacket showing the bottom of her breast. She was about to stop her when coyote stopped her. She was confused then saw it. When halibel was done you saw bone cover most of her modesty including her collarbone and mouth.

The part that covered her mouth was that of a skull jaw. But then glynda saw it on the exposed part of her breast was the number 3. "Tier halibel. Espada number 3." glynda nodded, "pleasure to meet you". Coyote looked up from where he was sitting. "You all can come stay at the academy. We have plenty of rooms and they are ten times better than this." halibel seemed to think it over "very well."

~~~~~~~~~~~1 YEAR TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During this one year a lot of things happened. Halibel does stay at the academy but not as a professor instead as a student with the rest of her fraccion since they look around that age. Coyote and Glynda are having a great relationship. The other pairs are ren and nora (who don't really show it in public) ruby and weiss, (though weiss is still trying), blake and yang, (oh god the PDA these girls show), and finally lilynette and sora. (Coyote didn't kill sora when he found out they had sex *caught when sora turned into an arrancar* he still is a little pissed. Though sora and lily still are going out they are still nervous when they make love. Even sora whose childish innocence will never go away.) Pyrrha died by a woman named cinder who shot her in the chest with an arrow. everyone is still trying to get passed it. Halibel had felt a tug of interest towards Rey. She didn't know why but he just seemed… interesting in his own way. But something was wrong with her. Everytime she went to talk to him she got scared. She was never scared of anyone. So why now. She needed an expert.

"Hi halibel!" halibel jumped not expecting someone to be behind her. She turned to see a red haired girl. "Hi ruby." "are you okay?" "actually… do you know someone i can talk to that is good with social activity?" ruby seemed in thought "well, blake is anti-social. You don't even want to try yang, she will tell you to do something stupid. I ain't going to be much good. Weiss is well, you know… weiss. Ren just keeps to himself. Not Rey, he is kinda socially awkward. Nora is a little too hyperactive. Velvet is a quiet girl. Fox isn't a people person. Dai is a quiet man too, sora isn't the best choice as he is kinda childish, and lilynette has a little bit of an anger management issue, but i think coco will be of great help." "where can i find her?" "room 235" "thanks."

Halibel walked toward the targeted room. Hopefully this would work. She arrived at the door and knocked. "Comin'!" came a female voice. A girl with sunglasses opened the door. "Are you coco?" "who's askin'?" "my name is tier halibel i-" "i already gotta call from rubes. Common in." halibel walked in and sat down at a chair. "So what's the prob?" "well… do you know Rey de Los Huecos?" "Vomit boy? Yeah." "why did you call him that?" "long story." "yeah well i heard he has been going through a lot and i wanted to help him. But i just can't seem to talk to him." coco seemed serious. "How come?" she asked. "Well whenever i get near him i get scared. It feels like someone is tickling me from the inside. It becomes a little harder to breathe and i feel very heated. I then feel like i just want to go hide in a hole and never come out."

Coco was wearing a shit eating grin. "Well, well, well. It would seem someone has a little crush." although you couldn't tell, halibel was sporting a blush that could rival a tomato. "That can't be. I don't even know him. I just know his name!" "uhh, uhh, uhh. You have a nice ol' crush on lady killer and you need to talk to him." halibel waved her hands "no no no. not like that." "yes yes yes like that. You need to get to know him. This will help the both of you." halibel shook her head. "He won't like me. I'm fucking hideous." coco got frustrated. "No you're not." halibel undid her jacket to show her mask. "Yes i am." "oh… well it's just a mask. I know jaune. He ain't going to push you away because of that. He's too nice a guy… look i'm not saying go and tell him you love him just introduce yourself, tell him you want to be a friend, and see where it goes from there." halibel did her jacket up and nodded. "Okay just don't tell anyone about the mask." coco nodded and wished her good luck.

"Number 3 too? Man i'm going to have a lot of trouble in my hands." jason said looking into the monitor which showed halibel. "And i sense another one approaching." he said looking at a second monitor showing a man with black hair a white suit and half a helmet. He had green eyes that had tear streak marks on his face. This man was ulquiorra cifer. Espada number 4. "Man o man troublesome."

(back at beacon)

Halibel was walking to the cafeteria thinking about her previous conversation with coco. 'A crush?! Really?' she couldn't believe it. She barely knew him. So how. She thought back to what coco said before she left.

Flashback

" _Hey bel." halibel turned around. "One more thing. Sometimes you won't know it 'till later. But that whole love at first sight is true sometimes. You just won't know it when it happens. But when you figure it out don't let it go. Because that will be the biggest mistake you make. Be honest with him and tell him everything. If he doesn't like it then he doesn't like you. Be who you want to be not what others expect you to be." she smiled. "Now go get him." she finished walking back into the room._

End Flashback

'Right… honest' she thought. She came into the cafeteria to see everyone except Rey. She came up to ruby. "Hey ruby where's Rey?" "he's outside in front of the old tree." she left the cafeteria without another word. When no one was in sight she used sonido. When she reappeared she saw him looking up to the sky.

She walked up to Rey, "he-hello?" she felt that stupid feeling again. Rey looked up. "Hello, and you are." she sat down, "i'm tier halibel." he nodded "tercera espada right?" she jumped, "how- how did you know?" he pulled back his sleeve to reveal a 2. "I'm the segunda espada. Rey de Los Huecos." she went wide eyed. 'He's stronger than me?' "Coyote told me about you. He lied to me." she looked at him confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" he shook his head. "Nothing it's just that you're more beautiful than i imagined." now she really was blushing. Then something came to her mind, "wait what did Coyote say?" jaune shrugged, "eh, i asked him what you looked like and he said nothing special. So truly he lied." a tick mark appeared on halibel's head. "Is that right, i'm going to have to pay a visit to him later." she felt a hand on her shoulder and she immediately felt calm. 'How does he already have this power over me.' she thought. "You have to understand. He has a girlfriend so he can't really say anything about other girls. And by the way it looks he doesn't really care how you look but how she looks. So don't be mad at him"

She nodded. She could understand. Then it hit her. 'He is calming me down as if it were nothing. How is he doing this?' she looked at him to see he went back to his previous position, "do you want me to leave?" she had no idea why she asked that, she just felt like she should. "No. Why would i want you to go." she didn't know why she was so happy to hear him say that. "I don't know. I just felt like i should ask." she noticed he just kept staring at her. "What?" "why do you wear that collar over your face?" she got nervous, 'this is it.' he was going to run calling her a monster. "Just leave it alone. Not now." he narrowed his eyes then closed his eyes, "fine but when you're ready… you can show me." Rey then felt a powerful spiritual pressure. But a little weaker than halibel. He sat up then looked at halibel to see her nod. They both used sonido to see the remnant door. Coyote showed up. "The remnant door." halibel nodded. "But this power feels familiar." said lilynette. They saw a man with black hair and a bone helmet cover half of his head. He had tear streaks down his face. Rey looked over at coyote, "you know him?" coyote nodded. Lilynette looked at Rey, "that my friend is ulquiorra cifer. The cuarta espada." Rey nodded.

"Yes. and i have come to find you and bring you back." this coming from ulquiorra. "Thanks but no thanks." said Coyote. "What?" "we ain't coming back." ulquiorra looked down, "i see. Aizen won't be happy." halibel snapped. "You think we give two shits what he thinks." ulquiorra looked up. "I guess it's safe to say that i'm on your side. Please come out." orihime then steps out of the door. "This will be our escape." Halibel was confused, "wait what?" "i had to make sure you were no longer with aizen. You see after my battle with ichigo kurosaki. I came back to life and went and found orihime. After a few months i fell in love with her. After talking to her friends she decided to come here with me. She said goodbye and we came here thanks to shunsui."

He walked up to Coyote, "i already did the research, i know what i'm going to do. I will be a student with orihime." Coyote nodded. "Alright, if that is your choice, come over here." they walked over to Rey and halibel. "Ulquiorra this is the segunda espada Rey de Los Huecos. Rey this is the cuarta espada Ulquiorra Cifer." Rey nodded and stuck out his hand. Ulquiorra took it and shook his hand. Ulquiorra looked over at the ginger. "I would like to introduce my love. Orihime Inoue." orihime was blushing at his straightforwardness. "He-hello." halibel went wide eyed. 'She's acting the same way i do. Then does that really mean?' she looked over at Rey. "let's get back to the academy." said Rey as everyone agreed.

When everyone returned Ulquiorra and orihime went to Ozpin's office. Coyote went to his room. While halibel told Rey to come back with her to the tree. When they arrived Rey was a little confused. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Just tell me. Am i pretty." Rey as oblivious as always didn't get the hint. "Of course. Why is there someone you trying to get. I can put a good word in for ya'" she was stunned. 'Wow oblivious much. But he said i was pretty.' "you mean it though. I really am pretty to you?" he then saw she was being self conscious. He got serious, "yes. You are beautiful. But you shouldn't hide your face." she looked down. "But that part is ugly." "nope." she looked up, "no?" "nope." "i don't think you understand. Let me show you." she then began to unzip her jacket. At first he was about to freak out but then saw the bone pieces covering up her glory. The Rey saw it. The skull mask that covered the lower half of her face.

"See? I'm disgustingly ugly with this stupid mask." she was on the verge of tears. She showed him the mask. And now he sat in silence. She knew it at any moment he would tell her to leave. To run away. To go back to the hell she came from. "Nope!" she stared at him with a gaping look plastered on her face. "W-what?" "that mask is a part of you. You shouldn't curse it. It just makes you look like you would be feisty in bed." now she was creating a whole new level of red on her face. "So you don't think i'm ugly." he knew the moment she looked sad at showing him her mask that it was him she was after so now it was his turn to prove to her she was amazingly beautiful in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~(FLUFF AT FIRST THEN LEMON)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He grabbed her hand. Then leaned forward to kiss the mask. Yes it felt weird… but to him it felt right. "I'd rather kiss this mask then not be able to kiss you at all." he said. She looked to see if he was just lusting over her body or being 100% serious. She saw that he was completely honest. "Well, i haven't been telling the whole truth." he tilted his head. She understood he was confused. "In reality i can will the mask to disappear whenever i want. But i was always so used to it that i didn't care how i looked until you came along. This was a test to see if you were truly after ME and not just my body." he nodded showing he understood. She put her hand up to her mouth and he saw with a yellow and black glow the mask began to recede. She pulled her hand away to show her plump brown lips with two blue lightning streaks on her cheeks.

He bobbed forward a little then very lightly touched her lips with his. As if he touched too hard that she would shatter. He pulled back only to feel her lips come back into contact with his. It was gentle at first then started to become more fierce. She then felt something slick on her bottom lip, when opened her mouth said slick thing darted into her mouth. She couldn't help but moan. She was stunned. Think about it. What went from a simple talk went to a VERY light kiss to a steamy make out session. But she could sense that he was holding back a lot. She couldn't handle it she pushed him away. He was very confused. "What's wrong?" she looked in his eyes, "Why are you holding back? Do you not like it? Am i not doing it right?" he chuckled "heh heh. No, it's just. Look around. We're in the middle of the school yard. We can't really go too far without breaking some rule." she looked around and then nodded in understanding. "I know a place." she grabbed his hand and the next moment they were in her room. "Wait won't your fraccion come in?" she shook her head.

"No. They fight a lot so i asked for them to get put in another room. I am the only one who stays in here." she looked over to see his eyes overshadowed. "Hey. are you-" she was cut off when he was kissing her fiercely. She relaxed and kissed him back. He tackled her to the bed then looked at her, "could you?" "yeah." she answered by making the bones on her breast recede completely. "Could you… take off your armor?" "yeah." he said taking off the chestplate. Then suckling her breast. She moaned lightly into his touch. He groped her left breast while suckling her right. She felt a small heat building in her lower stomach. She made the lower bones recede. "You can… t-touch me if you w-want." she studdered, "just please be gentle." he slowly nodded. But instead of touching her he put his head down to her nether regions.

He slightly licked the area eliciting a moan from her. He continued these ministrations then stuck his whole tongue in getting a drawn out moan from his lover. With one last thrust of his tongue she released on his face which he happily lapped up. He sat up only to be pushed on his back. She grabbed the hem of his pants and tugged freeing his member. He looked up to see she had donned the mask. "You said it would make me look more feisty in bed." he smiled. Then he noticed that she could open and close the mask. The mask opened while she engulfed his penis into her mouth. He let out a groan, he then noticed that his voice sounded as if he were under water. He then noticed his vizard mask was forming, he quickly went to get it under control when she stopped him. "No! Keep it on. We will do this as our true selves." with that he donned his mask as well. As she continued her blowjob. After two minutes he released in her mouth which she swallowed happily. He then put her on her back. "Is this our first time?" she nodded. "What will this make us afterwards?" she asked. "Well, i don't want this to be a one night stand. I was kinda thinking we would be together. If you want?" she seemed happy. "Yes even though we just met i feel as though we were meant to be together." 'is this what coco meant?' he nodded and position himself at her entrance.

"This'll hurt." he said. She smiled "i'm ready." he slowly entered her. And just as promised he was gentle with her. He treated her as if she were a priceless porcelain doll, like the faintest of roughness would break her. He pulled out slowly then slowly re-entered her. Her moans arousing him even more. He could feel her soft moist walls clamping around him gently sliding against him making him groan in pleasure. She flipped him on his back and began to ride him at the same pace. Slowly coming up then slowly going down. She could feel a heat building in her stomach. He flipped her one last time. This time he wasn't as gentle. He began to thrust in and out of her at a more fast pace but wasn't rough. He continued to thrust feeling a swelling sensation in his member. He knew it was time to wrap things up. He grabbed her breast and sped up his pace. In one final groan he released inside her. She moaned as she rode through her final orgasm. He fell on top of her then slid over beside her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(END LEMON)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Five minutes later)

"That was great." said Rey who had now taken off his mask. "You were amazing too Rey." "jaune." she looked at him confused. "Huh?" he looked at her. "The name's jaune. Rey de Los Huecos is my Espada name." she nodded, "well jaune. Please call me tier (tia)." he smiled then leaned over and kissed her mask, then layed back down. She took off her mask then leaned over and kissed him. "Does this mean we're together." he laughed, "i would hope so. BUT! Just to make it official. Tier halibel… would you be my girlfriend." she giggled. Then looked at him affectionately, "Yes. i would love to be your girlfriend." he smiled the ichigo smile.

[trust me it's a good smile. Here,  url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiUuMa5hI7TAhVGNSYKHb8iA8YQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fpin%2F428193877045346883%2F&psig=AFQjCNHNQISq_dqJWZ3RKevI9Td2z6n1Mw&ust=1491506396546616]

"Great can't wait to tell everyone tomorrow." he said as they got ready to go to sleep. But what they didn't know is that tomorrow all hell would break loose.

 **End of Arc 1 The Arrival**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! Please R &R! The next Arc will be much more Action packed. But nothing else. Laters!**

 **~Ikuto16**


End file.
